Australlia's Outcasts
by Leopard The Warrior Of Africa
Summary: Set 2 to 3 years after A Surprise in Russia. An experiment has escaped in Australia around the same time the circus crew comes to perform. A beaten-up looking leopon and his leopard half-brother are found by Vanga. A misfit gang of two female kangaroos and a female king patterned cheetah are sighted in alleys. Will the circus be able to handle the chaos from down-under?


**READ THIS FIRST!**

Me: Yeah! Finally thought of a sequel to A Surprise in Russia! Yes!

Julien: Now all of you can shut up about it! Hooray!

Me: *smacks him*

Yes, everyone, it's what you've all been waiting for. The second story to the first story. The hope against hope better. I am of course, talking of the sequel to my most reviewed fanfic, A Surprise in Russia. But first, let's do a little backstory those who haven't read it. (Which seems impossible at this point, but I'm going to do it anyway just for the possibility of that chance.) And also a little background story of the previous version one that I deleted.

Reviewers: Boo! Boo!

Me: Be quiet, all of you! You've got to learn something! So be quiet, or I'll make you do a test on this!

Reviewers: *silence*

Me: That's what I thought.

Ok, for those who haven't read A Surprise in Russia, it's a fanfic mostly based, as some would know, Vitaly finding his love interest, who is one of Alex's siblings, Rosalina, known by everyone as Rosa, but who's birth name is Maluuni. The story also gives Stefano a love interest, a golden furred fossa named Aya, and also gives Melman and Gloria an adopted daughter, a snow leopard cub named Yuliya, who is also the love interest for Alex's and Rosa's youngest brother, Ayo. This story is also one of the few, heck maybe the only, fanfics to acting have Vitaly's ex-wife in it. And I don't mean like mentioned. Vitaly's ex-wife, who is named Krasota in this particular fanfic, actually shows up personally in this fanfic, not as a flashback, not in words, but if this was ever turned into a movie, it would mean that Alex, Melman, Marty, and Gloria would actually meet Vitaly's ex-wife in person. Vitaly also gets kids in this, both long lost son and daughter from Krasota, a litter of six with Rosa, and taking in a liger son that Krasota didn't want anymore, along with Alex and Gia having triplets. I think another first that this fanfic has is the fact that you also meet Vitaly's parents, which is actually pretty awesome. I haven't seen or read another fanfic that ever had Vitaly's parents involved in it yet, so I'm proud to take credit for writing it. It also has no major villains, though there is an almost chance of it. It's kind of complex here and there, so don't be surprise if you get confuse in some moments.

For those who've read the previous version of an idea of a sequel for A Surprise in Russia probably already knew where it was going, so I'm just going to say, for those who didn't, I'm not ashamed of giving away the spoilers to it. Most of you remember that apparently Kir, one of Vitaly's and Rosa's cubs, Ajali, one of Gia's and Alex's triplets, and Suzanna, the youngest of Vitaly's and Rosa's cubs, had a race, which ended up with Suzanna going missing. Of course, it went between the circus being mad at Kir and Ajali while they all try to find her, and how Suzanna was trying to find her way back while also getting used to the jungle environment and while there was some unknown predator following her. This original idea for a sequel was called The Search in India, which, as the title tells, takes place in India. I almost had no minor problems with this really. Note the words "minorproblems." However, I did have two major problems with writing this sequel. One, I was running out of ideas much more quickly than I would like when it came to writing each chapter. And trust me, a lot of authors and fanfic writers actually do get annoyed by this. And trust me as I say this for everyone who writes, we all really do try and make sure the ideas we're putting into the chapters or anything we're writing actually work with the main plot, or topic, or whatever it's supposed to be centered upon. And for me, after writing the third chapter for it where Suzanna takes shelter in the rain while nearly scared to death, any ideas I had seemed either stupid, expected, or didn't make sense at all. I didn't want it to seem stupid. I wanted to keep everyone on their feet at what was suppose to make your heart pound in your head. And we all know how it feels if the story makes no sense after a few chapters, we tend to go like "what the heck" just as we would while watching "Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure." (I'll never be able to look at another Raggedy Ann doll again without screaming. Why didn't I listen to the Nostalgia Critic!?) My second major problem with writing this first idea was because it seemed predictable. Everyone pretty much knew how this would end. And there wasn't really much need for the beginning, because everyone knew how it would begin. All that was missing was the middle, and really, everyone pretty much already had their own theories, and probably some knew that part too. That, and the predator who's stalking Suzanna is pretty much a reminder of Shere Khan. In fact, when I ask my dad and my little sister for ideas for the fourth chapter of it, my dad, not my sister, my dad, asked if the guy that was following Suzanna was Shere Khan after escaping from some science lab when I had to explain to them about the guy. Ok, I know it seems funny, but when someone actually asks something like that and you're the one that's writing it, that's probably not a good sign.

So, yeah. There you go.

I'll admit, I do try to make sequels better than the first. So…. Don't be surprise if this ends up a little bit over the top. Just giving you all that warning.

Leopard the Warrior of Africa

* * *

_He looked through the glass as he watched the two-legs go by, each of them in gray, black, and white clothing. He had been here as long as he could remember, all 6 years of his life behind this glass, being seen by each of these two-legs. He and his brother were created to their use, as their "experiment," as the other animals on the same side of the glass told him. They had all been the two-legs' "experiments." _

_The original idea, as he remembered, was to see how some animals would react to one another in the same habitat. This "habitat" was medium size, and was dense in green plants with multi-color flowers, most of them were creations of the two-legs. This habitat was placed in the middle of this building that the two-legs worked in, creating all the creations that later were released in it. Most were hybrids thought to be impossible. He himself was one of them. _

_He wasn't sure what he exactly looked like, but apparently, he look like what the two-legs hadn't wanted him to look like. His brother, on the other paw, was just what they had wanted. Long, upper saber teeth, a short bobtail, golden, amber eyes, and beautiful golden fur with brownish stripes and spots and a thick ruffle around his neck that grew as he got older. An almost perfect replica of what was called "a saber-tooth cat." His brother, who the two-legs gave the name Perficio, Latin for "achieve", was then sent on a zoo tour, to be admired by everyone. _

_He, however, was left behind, unnamed, unwanted, and released into the habitat with other creations. He didn't know what was wrong with himself. After all, he as just the same type of hybrid his brother was. He looked outside the glass, hidden by the plants, growling softly to himself as he watched the two-legs past by. _

_They had a new plant hybrid today, a cross between the purple iris and the rose. One of them was going to plant it in the habitat. This was what he waited for, and now, after 10 months for waiting for the right moment, it was about to come. _

_A two-leg went through the door, placing a huge metal wedge to keep the metal door from locking him in the habitat. He crept through the plants closest to the door, ready to pounce at the chance. As the two-leg began to dig a hole for the plant hybrid to be plant in, he pounced and slammed against the door. The two-leg looked up and tried to chase after him, to drag him back into the jungle. However, he was quicker, and clawed the wedge away with ease before getting through the door, slamming it back close so the two-leg would be trapped in the habitat with its other creations. The other two-legs screamed, some of the more cowardly ones running for the exit while one who was brave, and stupid, enough lassoed a rope around his thick neck. _

_He tugged, snapping as some other two-legs tried to grab at him, even managing to give at least three of them good sized bites. He ran for the exit as some of the other two-legs did, the rope still around his neck. He saw many of the metal doors closing, though to the two-legs' dismay, not fast enough. With a roar at each pounce and at each time he clawed the metal doors open, he smirked at each scream of a female two-leg. He finally got out of the building, and went straight for the huge wired fences. He jumped, feeling his claws reach and touch the electric wires the sent shocks through his body as he climbed. Snapping his jaws at the top one, he got over, running into the high bushes and dry grasslands._

_He was free. _

William and Sienna gazed out as they watched one of their experiments run off as Matthew got to them, his bitten hand covered in bandages. "We managed to get Angus out of the center habitat," he said with a British accent, looking up at them. "Any idea what would-?"

"I can't even think of a reason, mate," William said, scratching his head. Sienna looked out in concern.

"You think it'll be able to survive out here? I mean, I'm sure it'll find plenty of prey, with the entire overgrown kangaroo population, but, the heat during the day. Will he find enough shade?" she asked, staring at the hole in the top part of the fence.

"I don't know. Would be interesting if it did. Should I contact Dr. Huckleton about this, sir?" Matthew asked. William paused for a moment and nodded.

"Aye. He should know about this. After all, this one was part of that saber-tooth recreation project he did. Also contact the officials, tell them an experiment escaped into the Outback."

"Dang it! And just when I was going to take the weekend off to see the circus that's going to be in Sydney."

Tanya, Suzanna, Faina, Vanga, Chipo, and Inna all gazed out at the sight of Sydney. Tanya was now a young adult tigress, participating with sharing the fire hoop act with her and her half-sisters' father, the one and only Vitaly. Vanga was at the end of her teenage years, now in the same act as Inna and Chipo, both were also at the end of their teenage years with Suzanna and Faina, which consisted of juggling and playing instruments. Suzanna and Faina, the two of their litter who had the lightest fur, Suzanna's mostly white and Faina's pale with brown stripes, both shared another musical act and dancing.

Their brothers, Ajali, who was now the third addition to the canon act and had a rather small mane, Mangiare, who preferred to be backstage, (both were Vanga's brothers) while Ahote, Kir (both were in a clown act), Anton(also backstage), and Baako (also shared Tanya's and Vitaly's act) gazed from the roof of the ship.

"The city, mon, it is beautiful!" Faina said, her red eyes gazing at the sight. Anton smiled as Inna sighed at the sight.

"Ah, oui, oui, Si, si, ya, ya. It is beautiful, my dear sister," she said, her blue eyes gazing out at the scenery. Tanya smiled and tilted her head.

"Da, my sisters. And zhis vill be our biggest performances yet!"

Suzanna looked up at Baako as he said that and smiled. "Do you think they vill like us?" Chipo laughed at her youngest sister's question.

"Of course! How can zhey not, Suzanna?"

Not far from them, some other circus members were viewing the same view. Vitaly looked over at his daughters, sons, nephews and niece with a smile. By his side was Rosa, who held his paw before looking to see the younger members too. "They grow up so fast… I don't think I am ever going to get over that, 'Taly," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. Vitaly chuckled and looked at her.

"Da. Seems like yeszerday zhat I could hold all of zhem in my arms vith no problem," he said, gazing at her.

"Vitaly, that was because back then, they were all so tiny cubs," Alex said, looking at his brother-in-law with a sarcastic smile. Gia nudged the male lion a bit as Stefano and Aya just kept gazing at the scenery with Ayo and Yuliya, (now young adults themselves) beside Melman and Gloria.

The past 2 to 3 years had defiantly shown in the younger members of the circus, yet it seemed that the only difference in the older members that could be seen was the rapidly aging Feia, the mother to Vitaly and the almost exact look-a-like to her granddaughter Faina, and the few streaks of grey in Vitaly's, Marty's, and Stefano's fur. It also seemed that the circus had even more newest members, a baby white elephant and three zorses.

Yes, Marie and Harold, the French and German elephants, had finally a calf, the albino elephant named Aloys, while the Andalusian Triplets (Esperanza, Esmeralda, and Ernestina) each had a zorse with Marty. Esperanza was the mother to Alba, who had rather light grey stripes against her white coat background, in her tail mane, and in her zebra like mane, and her mother's violet blue eyes. Esmeralda had Amada, who had Marty's green eyes, dark grey stripes, and a horse like mane with a zebra like tail. Ernestina had Atilo, who looked much more zebra than his half-sisters, therefore black zebra stripes. He had his mother's violet blue eyes though, and his mane and tail mane were more of a mix between a horse's and a zebra's.

Phil and Mason came by in their disguise with the penguins beside them with some sort of frowns. Marty was the first to notice this. "And what's gotten to bring you all down?"

Mason sighed and was the first out of the costume, Phil following. Kowalski coughed to get everyone else's attention. "There may be a chance our show will be… detained as the officials go through the luggage and make sure that everyone who is also going to see the show are safe as they make a search in the Outback and also the city," Mason said, receiving shocked and confused expressions from the rest of the circus crew.

"What? Why in the world would they be doing that?" Mangiare asked, the only one of his siblings to not have an Italian accent.

"I know it's not exactly something that would actually affect us entirely, but apparently in a lab in the middle of the wild outback here, some experiment escaped," Skipper said, frowning a bit. "The officials just got the call a few minutes before they informed us, and while they know it's impossible for it to already with this far, they're taking every precaution they can."

"What sot-a of experiment escaped?" Gia asked.

"One of the legendry dreams. Some scientists apparently wanted to try and recreate the saber-tooth tiger with already existing animals," Kowalski said.

"But isn't Faina zhat already?" Suzanna asked, confused at this information.

"Well, yes, but this was about…. 3 to 4 years before your sisters, brothers, cousins, and yourself were born. So… about 6 years ago from today. They didn't give much detail of what hybrid they made, or what animals they used, but apparently in the end they had a littler of two males. One was the exact, perfect replica. The other wasn't. It's that other one that apparently escaped, since the one that they had wanted went on a zoo tour," Kowalski explain, though he looked a bit amazed. "To think that they actually did that with science…."

"Kowalski! This is no time to admire scientific work that escaped!"

"Yes, Skipper!"

Faina looked confused and looked towards the sight of Sydney. Some humans here had tried to recreate what she had resembled before she was born, and yet the one that didn't turn out the way they had wanted it to look had escaped, possibly causing panic. Was this going to affect the circus, the one home she had known her entire life, in any bad way? She felt a paw rest on her shoulder. Looking over, Faina smiled shyly at her youngest sister.

"Do not worry, Faina. I am sure zhat everything vill be alright," Suzanna said, a smile on her face. Faina smiled a little bit wider and listened in as Skipper explained the rest of the situation to the circus.

* * *

Me: well, there's the first chapter.

Julien: hmm… not bad.

Vitaly: Marty, vould you like to explain why you had kids vith all three triplets?

Marty: they... um… they wanted to share. Let's just leave it at that.

Me: wait, so since the triplets are all sisters, but you're the father to the kids of each of them, wouldn't technically they would be both half-siblings and cousins? Or would that be cousin siblings? Or…

Marty: Don't, just don't. You'll hurt your head.

Me: ok. Everyone review please!


End file.
